Sanity
by Obscurite-Asile
Summary: Based on the idea of jellicles at school. The Jellicles are placed in an asylum. Repost. Rated T for mistreatment I guess... Read to find out and review anyway. Whether it love or despise.


To most people, the thought of a clock ticking away would cause insanity. The patterned tick, echoing in the mind. Not many people wished for the sound, the sound which let them know time was moving on. It would let them know they wouldn't be in the same moment all their life. Anything was better then no sound at all. These people were known as crazy. They were crazy. At least, everyone believed they were.

It was a cool night, the spring breeze had came in as winter came to an end. There was no moon but instead stars. Small white dots in the sky, making the viewer feel insignificant with their purpose in life, if they believed they even had one. Miles away from any normal civilization was a hospital. Well, that was what they would call it. In actual fact, it was an asylum where teenagers from 12 up until the age of 20 stayed. It was called The Jellicle Asylum.

The Jellicle Asylum looked the same as many other asylums; everything was white, in place and had a strong smell of medicine. It was the only Asylum from around that part that doubled as a school, because one of the nurses had insisted the children deserved a proper education. It was so when they left and finally became "normal", they Most of the doctors stopped seeing them as humans but instead as patients, monsters who had to be dealt with. During the day as parents came to visit their sick children, everything was happy and reasonably normal. Behind the closed doors, things where different. The asylum wasn't doing that well money wise so agreed to help test a few drugs and experiments on their patients. Of course, they didn't like it but it was an asylum, no one ever took their feeling in considerations. Hell, most of them had obtained grey skin and became skin and bones to the mistreatment. They didn't care though, so the patients stopped trying.

Most of the patients were in their so called rooms, trying to get to get to sleep. Hardly any of them really slept as there was too much on their mind or they where repeatedly disturbed by the guards, or nurses as the managers would often call them to attract individuals. Everything was quiet until they got woken up by a loud blare from the sirens. Some of the patients didn't know what was going on, but others had experienced in many times.

"What's going on?" Pouncival, one of the patients asked his room-mate Tugger in fear. Pouncival had never experienced it before as he was still new, had only been in the asylum for three weeks. Tugger, on the other hand, has experienced it many times before. In fact, he was usually the one who would cause the noise. A few years earlier, the boy had been diagnosed for Attention-deficit hyperactivity disorder. Instead of been given pills like he was recommended, Tuggers father dumped him in the asylum There was no way he was going to waste money on some stupid drug for the brat. The asylum received minimal payments from the parents of the demented teens and got their money elsewhere. Not everyone enjoyed Tuggers presence but was tolerable of it as they knew what he was going through. Unlike the 'doctors' as they are forced to call them who believed they knew everything. Pouncival was suffering from borderline personality disorder. He would constantly change his mood. At the moment, he was scared. Tugger on the other hand, was not.

"It's a good old fashion escape" Tugger cheered before running towards the door with a great big smile on his face. The type of smile he had on his face was the cheesy weird smile you would see on an insane person. Tugger only put the smile on though, just to look the part. In fact, he had a rather good smile in real life and would often use with while flirting with the girls. Anyway, he was looking through the little window of the door so he could see what was going on. Of course, there was a boy about their age who was running through the corridors, being followed by some of the guards. It was rather amusing watching the boy in the hospital gown running from the men in green uniform. Each patient wore the night gown, every day and night. The only difference was the name tag which was on each of their wrists.

"Go Brutus!" Tugger yelled, hoping the boy could hear him. Maybe he did, but chose not to do anything to show it. He was a little busy running. Some other patients were awake and at the doors, cheering on their fellow friend. Being stuck with each other everyday in a hell did cause the students to create a close bond between them. One that was hard to get rid of, but it would sometimes happen.

The boy who was running was a very fast runner. He would always come first at the asylums races so the patients thought he had a chance of escaping. Yet, as always, they were wrong. Springing from behind the corners was Mitch, the strongest guard who worked there. He was known for taken things out of control so as the boy saw him, he froze. Fear seemed to overtaken him as he didn't know what to do. Those who tried to escape were severely punished. No one spoke about it, but they knew it never the less. Before he could do anything though, the guards who where just behind Brutus caught up to him. They grabbed him and shoved him to the ground with enough force as they could. They treated him like a rag doll, pressing on the bruises he already had. Brutus started to cry and was shaking. He was kicking, as if it would help him make an escape. Part of him was praying for something to happen, someone to save him. It didn't work. He was still too innocent to know praying does nothing. All that appeared was an older man. To an innocent bystander, Dr. Karik was just an innocent old man, with his wrinkled skin, white hair and golden glasses. The teenagers though, they knew the real him.

The older man was one of the many doctors which specialized with the experimentations and was known as Dr. Karik. Just knowing he was around told the patients that he was planning something. That was the only time anyone saw him, when he needed new guinea pigs. Most of them saw him and immediately went back to their beds, in an attempt to hide from the monster. Dr. Karik never liked seeing patients up after their curfew so that would get into trouble. When the patients got into trouble, they would usually be sent to the labs. Only Tugger remained at the door to see what happened next. Dr. Kariks image brought back some memories of what happened to him but he still stayed. All he wanted to see was what they would do with Brutus. It was his first time offence so Tugger prayed they would go easy on him. Yes, Tugger still prayed too. Even if it didn't do anything, it couldn't hurt. The door wasn't exactly soundproof so he was still able to hear what was going on.

"What do we have here?" a husky voice asked, which belonged to Dr. Karik. Brutus was still struggling to escape but the guards were holding him down to the ground. "You weren't planning to escape, were you?" his voice became childish, mocking the distressed boy. Brutus shook his head quickly, still crying. Dr. Karik frowned and muttered something, causing one of the guards to hit Brutus across the face. It stopped Brutus from screaming for a moment as he looked up in mercy. Sighing, Dr. Karik took one of the syringes from his bag he always carried with him. It was filled with a purple liquid and Brutus immediately started to scream again, not wanting any more needles pushed into him. Tugger quickly looked over at Pouncival, not wanting to see Brutus in any more danger. The purple syringe was one of the worst ones, he didn't want to see anyone go through the torture of it. Pouncival was curled up in his bed, holding a pillow tightly and looked as if he was crying.

"Please make it stop" Tugger heard Pouncival whisper into the pillow. Biting his lip, Tugger looked back out the little window and saw that the corridor was empty. It was as if nothing had happened. He wished he could help Pouncival, he wished he could help all of them. With the way things were going though, he was lucky enough to be alive and there was no way he would put anyone elses life in danger. He was already responsible for one death, he couldn't have another one hanging over him for the rest of his life. Leaving the door, he returned to his bed where he stared at the ceiling for the next five hours until the sun came up.


End file.
